fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Starstruck Prettycure
Hiya! Starstruck Prettycure is back and better than ever! Please edit these wiki if you see mistakes or have a new idea. But comment/tell me what you edited! Arigato! -Emiko "Coming at you from the stars, Starstruck Prettycure!" Akemi Shiratori/Cure Shine "The shine that your dreams emit, Cure Shine!" Akemi mostly called Aki, is a happy-go-lucky girl. But, she can't focus. No matter how hard she tries, her mind just wanders. This is a reason why her grades are suffering. Akemi's hobbies include, playing with younger kids, playing sports, and basically anything that involves running around. Her energy and endurance is very high. Her mascot is Mia, a fairy that looks like a wolf plushie. Her prefered weapon would be the chains that she summones. They can protect or attack whenever she commands. Her attacks include; 1.“Precure! Shining chains!”; Can be used as an attack and or defense object. Chains are made from Shine’s transformation object and they either defend Shine from attacks or attack. 2.“Precure! Sleeping melody!”; Shine uses her chains to wrap up into a piano. She uses the piano and makes a calming tune, the monster closes its eyes slowly and lets down it’s guard. Shine takes this chance and makes her chains wrap around the monster and explode, cleansing it. 3.“Precure! Gleaming explosion!”; Shine’s chains wrap around the desired object and explode, doing a massive amount of damage. 4.“Precure! Kirakira Mia!”; This is an attack with Shine’s mascot;Mia. Mia and Shine reunite. They form a star using their ‘'aura’. Shine plays an energetic tone on her piano, she plays 5 last notes and counts down. “5,4,3,2….1!” On the last note, stars from the huge star explode and head towards a monster cleansing it. °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Erika Hideyoshi/Cure Sea "The sea that glistens with your hope, Cure Sea!" Erika mostly called Eri, is a series and sarcastic girl. When making new friends she can be shy, and mostly avoids making new friends making her appear anti-social. When talking about her favorite things her eyes tend to "light-up". She enjoys videogames, reading, and writing. She tends to stay up late to study more. She's known as the "ace of school". Her mascot is Tsunami, a fairy rabbit. Sea doesn't have a weapon she prefers. She uses a "magic wand" or more specifically a magic tambourine. Her tambourine is usually used for defense or cleansing. Her attacks include; 1.“Precure! Seafoam Explosion!”; Seafoam makes the enemy immobilized 2.“Precure! Sea shell!”; Is a defense object known as a shield. 3.“Precure! Sea hope melody!”; Using her shell tambourine she taps a melody that makes the monster dance, water then comes out of the tambourine and to the beat it splashes on the monster, cleansing it. 4.“Precure! Sea Tsunami!”; This is where her mascot Tsunami is included. They form a shell using their ‘'aura’. Tsunami’s is a blueish purple while Sea’s is a shining blue. They tap 5 beats on the tambourine while counting down. “5,4,3,2,1..” Once they reach one the shell explodes into mini heart/stars and attacks the monster cleansing it. °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Nikki Akamine/Cure Cheri "The blossom of your ambition, Cure Cheri!" Nikki called "Kiki" by Makoto, is a mean and easily angered girl. Most wonder if she has anger issues. She used to be best friends with Makoto, but due to an incident she now is not. Nikki has an over-confident attitude and usually looks down on others. This caused her to not have many friends, thus the reason why she's alone very often. She doesn't have a mascot since she believed she didn't need help. In a way, she "rejected" her mascot which turned to the dark side. She doesn't have a prefered weapon either. She uses anything she can summon or has at the moment. Her attacks include; 1.“Precure! Blossoming Petals!”; This is an offense move which shoots petals at the enemy, blinding it and/or immobilizing it. 2.“Precure! Flora flower!”; This is a defense attack. A flower with 6 petals blocks any incoming attacks. When it is fully used it explodes leaving smoke to distract the opponent. 3.“Precure! Silent Rose.” ; This is a distracting technique. The monster may not hear anything, it works best with Shine’s “Precure! Gleaming Explosion!” You may perform any attack to make massive amounts of damage. 4.“Precure! Flowering roots!”; This is an immobilization attack. This makes flower roots chain the monster to the ground. Since Cheri refuses help, she NEVER learned how to purify. °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Makoto Hoshimiya/Cure Blaze "Your fiery passion that fuels you, Cure Blaze!" Makoto usually called "Maki" by many people is a girl with many secrets yet, earns other's trust easily. She avoids talking about herself very often making her look "suspicious" in others' point of view. She has an idol counter part called "Maki Starmiya". Makoto is an anime weeb or nerd. She usually doesn't show her 'otaku' side, but occasionally you can spot her at the park. She would be sitting on a tree, eating pocky, with headphones on blasting some nightcore, while reading manga. Makoto has sensitive hearing, which is useful for hearing ambushes set and when they can not see. Makoto was trained since small to become a prettycure. She wanted to surpass her sister, Hikari. Hikari was always better than her, which made Makoto get looked down apon by her parents. She lived in the shadow of her sister, but little did she know, her sister was sick of the treatment Makoto was getting. Makoto's prefered weapon is fans. Whenever she moves them wind builds up her flames, making them hotter and brighter. Blaze's mascot is Kimiko, a fire fox. Her attacks include; 1.“Precure! Dream rocket!” ; This is an offense attack. A rocket made out of pure fire and/or ‘'aura’ attacks the monster or place causing whatever it hit to explode. 2.“Precure! Fire wall!” ; This is a defense attack. A wall made out of fire burns any incoming attacks. 3.“Precure! Flaring symphony.” ; This is a cleansing attack. Blaze takes out her music box and sings a little song, making fire dance around her to the song. In one point of the song there is a countdown of how many lyrics left. “5...4...3...2...1..” Blaze counts down and sings the last lyrics. On the last note the fire attacks in the form of a phoenix, burning and cleansing the monster. 4.“Precure! Kimi, kimi flames..”; This is an attack including her mascot, Kimiko. Kimiko and Blaze make a dragon using their ‘'aura’. The dragon then attacks whatever and cleanses it. °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Villans; Yami: Yami is secretly Hikari Makoto's sister. Yami or Hikari was slowly losing hope due to an unknown reason. (Not saying because spoilers!) (More to be added later~) °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Transformation Item(s)/Weapons! 1. Starry music box(Akemi); to unlock the music box her phrase is, "Precure! Unlock my dreams' shine!" The item can be hidden as a necklace or bracelet. 2. Seashell music box (Erika); to unlock the box, her phrase is, "Precure! Unlock my sea of dreams!" The item can be hidden as a necklace of bracelet. 3. Flowery music box(Nikki); to unlock the box, her phrase is, "Precure! Unlock my flowering ambition!" The item can be shrunk, but can not be hidden. Nikki hasn't learned that yet. 4. Blazing music box (Makoto); to jnlock the box, her phrase is, "Precure! Unlock my flaming passion!" The item can be hidden as a necklace or a bracelet. 5. Flaring fans; is Cure Blaze's 'special' fans. They strengthen her flames and are quite sharp. 6. Shining chains; is Cure Shine's summoned chains. They can defend or attack. 7. Seashell tambourine; is Cure Sea's "weapon". It can do many things, but not block direct attacks. °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Preview! Makoto's P.O.V After "King Misery" as he called homself, launched the attack on the kingdom...my family and I were forced to flee. I couldn't fight him off, after all I was only a beginning precure. The cures we had left, Cure Blessing, Cure Empathy, and Cure Sky tried to fight him off. But they failed. I went to Earth with my family. Mom was devastated, she blamed it all on me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING MAKOTO?" She shouted in pure anger. My dad, who was depressed and disappointed also blamed it on me like my mother. I just tried to brush it off each day.. 'I should've done something... I'm a prettycure! Who am I kidding? I was too coward to fight...' But now since I met Aki and the others things have brightened up! Maybe Nikki and I could repair our broken friendship.. Now I must try to train these new cures with all my might! So we can be prepared when King Misery shows up one night! I can't wait for our fantastic adventure! Soon the kingdom will once again be flourishing! 'If I don't die along the way....' Let's go! "Coming at you from the stars, Starstruck Prettycure!" Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime